Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by lovemahBF
Summary: It's Christmas and Sasuke and Naruto are making love for the first time.   "Merry Christmas.." Naruto smiled and once again his heart swelled with happiness and he gave the top of Sasuke's head a chaste kiss, "Merry Christmas Teme..."


** It's like 1:08 A.M and I desperately wanted to make a sasunaru Christmas fic. It'll probably suck because I have no motivation whatsoever but please bear with me! If you do like it please please please R&R. Le reviews can be bonus Christmas presents! **

* * *

><p>The lights were all off except for the Christmas tree ones; whose light was reflected on the shiny hardwood floors. The TV was on with Frank Sinatra's "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" playing quietly. They lay on the couch, tangled up in each other and covered only by Sasuke's fleece blanket. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, panting and trembling as he struggled to hold himself up. Naruto bit his lip and caressed Sasuke's check. He would have offered to try and be on top but Sasuke had protested saying that he wanted Naruto to relax for their first time.<p>

He shifted; the feeling of being filled by Sasuke was odd but somehow nice.

"….Sasuke?" He whispered, running his hands down Sasuke's back. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke snorted and raised himself above Naruto and peered down at him.

"What about you?" he murmured.

Naruto felt his face flush and he looked down, shifting slightly.

"I'm fine." He forced himself to look up at Sasuke, "I think…if you wanted to, you could continue."

He kept eye contact with the raven, knowing that he was blushing furiously and he gasped quietly as Sasuke swooped down and kissed him. As usual Naruto tried to get as close to Sasuke as possible and he arched towards the raven and the movement sent a spark of pleasure running through both bodies. They pulled apart and Sasuke glanced down at Naruto, unsure. His black eyebrows rose hesitantly as he worried his full bottom lip and there was a healthy pink blush on his cheeks. Looking at Sasuke, Naruto was sure that he had never and never would see a more beautiful sight.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke whispered and Naruto's heart swelled.

He nodded and slowly and hesitantly Sasuke started to rock into him. Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke grew more confident and his rocks turned into thrusts. At first he could feel nothing but love and satisfaction at being with his love but soon as Sasuke continued to hit and stimulate a certain place in him, pleasure came. He panted, unsure whether or not to be quiet or voice his pleasure.

Sasuke leaned down to him, slowing his pace slightly.

"Are you feeling good?" he asked, panting.

"Can I moan?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes, embarrassed.

"Please do." Was Sasuke's answer.

He opened his eyes and watched Sasuke's reaction as he let slip out the first few moans. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that Sasuke liked them and he grew more confident, moaning louder. Sasuke even responded with a few quiet ones and Naruto smiled through the pleasure. Their pace quickened and grew sloppy as they both began to reach their limit, the pleasure coiling in their stomachs.

"My…name….." Sasuke said between pants.

Naruto blinked at him.

"What?"

Sasuke glared down at him; his cheeks pink and black bangs plastered to his forehead.

"When you…cum…moan my name…" he muttered embarrassed.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but a moan came ripping out instead as Sasuke quickened his pace and he wordlessly nodded his head. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back as the pleasure ran through his body and he could feel his orgasm running towards him, shivers racked through him and his toes curled and he threw his head back.

"Sasuke!" he moaned out erotically as he came and continued to moan as Sasuke continued to thrust, letting him ride out his orgasm.

After a few more seconds Sasuke hunched over, once again in the crook of Naruto's neck and came with a strangled moan, riding out his own orgasm. Sasuke pulled out and collapsed on top of Naruto and Naruto reached down and gripped the fleece blanket and pulled it back up and covered Sasuke more thoroughly. He ran his hands through Sasuke's soft hair and then down his back, rubbing in circles.

For a few minutes they laid there, Sasuke sliding off of Naruto so that only his head was on the blonde's chest. Naruto closed his eyes and though the physical part of it had been nice but not the best (it was their first time after all) the emotional part had made up for everything. Simply knowing that Sasuke was his and that he was the one that was making Sasuke feel pleasure made his heart swell with love. The memory of Sasuke's face scrunched up in pleasure made heat blaze through Naruto and he tightened his hold on the raven.

"How…how…." Sasuke started and then trailed off and Naruto smiled, his pride wouldn't let him ask in case the answer was bad.

"How was it?"

Naruto felt Sasuke flinch and then nod. Naruto hummed and rested his head on top of Sasuke's.

"It was great." He said softly and when he didn't feel Sasuke relax he scoffed, "I'm being serious. If it sucked I would tell you but it was awesome."

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto felt him plant a kiss on his shoulder. For many more minutes they were silent.

"Naruto…"

Naruto could feel sleep stinging at his eyes and he fought off a yawn, going to sleep here with Sasuke would be the best.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas…"

Naruto smiled, once again his heart swelling with happiness and he gave the top of Sasuke's head a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Teme…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Soooo? How was it? Good? Horrible? This was my little Christmas gift to you guys now please give one to me and leave a review! Tell me whatcha think! <strong>


End file.
